Getting Caught
by Rebecca1
Summary: Two agents are in a relationship. Both agreed to keep their professional and private lives separate. Unfortunately, there's only so far they can go before the lines blur and the two collide.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to try my hand once more with a Prentiss / Hotch pairing

I'm apologising in advance for the fact that this is so short

Thanks for reading

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"You know this isn't a good idea right?" Emily asked her boyfriend cautiously. It was lunchtime and she was in Hotch's office – originally it had been merely for handing in some paperwork from the latest case they'd worked but she'd quickly gotten side tracked.

"No-one's going to walk in Emily." Aaron stated in his usual matter of fact tone. She had to concede that the likelihood of someone walking into Hotch's office unannounced was pretty slim given that … Well he was their boss so enough said really; he could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

The pair had been dating for almost eight months now and they'd never been happier. Jack had readily accepted Prentiss and told his Dad that he deserved to be happy. Granted the team were still unaware – and being as they were so professional they knew that this was the case. When they'd first gotten together Aaron had sat her down and told her that he couldn't risk being with her unless they could both remain one hundred percent professional when working. Of course, one of the reasons they got on so well together was because they were both driven and ambitious.

"You don't know that for sure." Emily protested half-heartedly, tipping her head to the side in encouragement for Hotch to continue to explore her neck with his mouth. In response, she got a playful nip on her neck from him. Pulling on his hair, she pulled him up and leaned in for a world-shattering kiss – the only way she could ever really describe his kisses.

"Oh my god." A voice at the door made the lovers spring apart and turn so quickly it would have been comical if it wasn't so shocking.

"Jayje," Emily started, shaking herself out of her momentary stunned-like state. The blonde in question shook her head, file still in hand, and began to turn away all the while apologising for walking in.

"JJ." Aaron's tone caused both women jolt and immediately turn to their boss. "Shut the door and take a seat. Prentiss you too." The pair obliged, watching as the unit chief sat behind the desk and in his own chair.

"I just came to hand this in." Jennifer stated calmly as though she saw this all the time. "I didn't realise the two of you were … indisposed?"

Prentiss stared at her boyfriend in shock, hating that the moment was ruined and he was back in 'unattached boss mode', well that and how he was treating her and JJ. Though in saying that, he'd never been so … cold before.

"Neither of you are to breathe a word about this to anyone. It was unprofessional and it won't happen again. I expect full discretion. Do you both understand?" Hotch demanded despite it almost sounding like a question.

"Yes sir." JJ responded politely, silently screaming at her boss in her head for being so harsh to Emily with that statement. She didn't fail to notice that the other woman sat frozen and ram rod straight in her chair.

"Good." With a nod and a glance down to his paperwork, he began writing up a case file before realising the two women were still seated. "You're dismissed. Go to lunch."

"Aaron…" Prentiss began.

"Go Prentiss." The man spoke over her in a no nonsense tone. Deciding this was a battle not worth fighting and that he wasn't upset at her so much as at himself for potentially risking both of their careers, she decided it would in fact be best for her to leave him alone for a little while and talk to him later when they'd both had a chance to calm down. With a nod of the head and a sigh, she stood up and began the short walk to the office door, JJ slightly in front of her.

"Hotch." Jennifer waited for him to look up at her before continuing. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you've got Emily, and that the two of you are happy. I won't tell anyone about this – frankly it's not up to me to tell anybody anyway. Just know I'm happy for the two of you. Both of you deserve to be happy."

Aaron briefly met his girlfriend's gaze before swallowing back a sudden lump in his throat and swinging his eyes back to the media liaison. "I have no idea what you're talking about JJ, we're not anything. It was a mistake I won't be making again."

Prentiss didn't so much as look at him as she left his office.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sorry it's not all happy but I wanted to keep some sort of semblance of their personalities like Hotch being a stickler for FBI protocol and all that and not wanting to jeopardise anyone's career

Anyway , thanks for reading

Maybe drop me a review if you want to ? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd try to add to this …**

**Thanks for the reviews etc **

**X**

**\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Hotch watched Prentiss work at her desk from the safety of his office and sighed. He knew he'd royally screwed up by calling the kiss between him and Emily a mistake and denying the existence of their relationship but what had she expected him to do? Fraternisation was forbidden: he was saving both of their careers. Strauss wanted him gone using whatever means necessary and this information would be like gold for her and would be the end of his career, his future and everything he had worked for would have been for nothing. Everything he'd lost and sacrificed for his job will have been for nothing. That's not to say he didn't trust JJ or his team, or even Emily for that matter but he wasn't ready for their relationship to be confirmed to them. However, this was beginning to look like a bit of a moot point to Aaron at the moment if the fact that Prentiss refused to look at him as she left was anything to go by, not that he could blame her.

Turning back to the paperwork in front of him – paperwork he had yet to finish since his girlfriend had walked out of his office, a disappointed JJ on her heels – the unit chief attempted to focus on writing the report of their latest case. Unfortunately, his conscience was rearing its ugly head, making him unable to focus on anything but the conversation between him and his other two subordinates before he ordered them to lunch. He knew he'd have to make it up to his girlfriend somehow and that it was going to be far from easy, it never was where Emily Prentiss was concerned. Hotch had come to learn that although he brought the best out in her he just as easily brought out the worst in her but he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing. He certainly wasn't used to the extreme emotions and rash decisions she forced out of him, case in point this office fiasco which was why he was sat here failing to come up with a solution to the problem that was Agent Prentiss. The sound of his humourless laugh echoed off the walls of his office as he realised that, profiler that he was, at the moment when he really needed it, he couldn't think of a single meaningful gesture or word sufficient enough to apologise for dismissing their kiss and their relationship. Not that there really was but that was beside the point. He couldn't just give her flowers or buy her chocolates; it wouldn't be an apology in her mind. Saying 'I love you' would be ludicrous at this point and would only seem as though he was saying it to make her less pissed at him given he'd yet to say that to her even if she'd said it to him. Just saying a simple 'sorry' didn't seem sufficient either. He didn't know how it was that he could figure out serial killer so easily but he couldn't figure out a simple apology for a woman. It was absolutely ridiculous. And time to swallow his pride and call in reinforcements.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Emily sighed at her desk and chanced a glance up at her boss and lover. She almost managed a smile watching him run a hand through his hair in evident frustration. JJ had been quick to comfort and defend her earlier after they'd left his office and she'd appreciated the attempt however misguided it was. Prentiss knew Hotch both respected and cared about her even if he didn't love her and he wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her. That said he'd still do anything to avoid compromising either of their careers. Really in a way she was grateful for JJ's interruption, it was the perfect reminder of the precarious situation they were in. Frankly, it was getting harder for her to pretend and stay professional when all she wanted was to be with him. She wanted the team to know but she'd respected his wishes to wait – for eight months with no hint that that would change in the near future. It was something that they'd argued about and consequently ended up with her not talking to him for two days until he'd acquiesced and asked for a little time; that was four months ago. If Emily didn't know any better she'd say Aaron had one foot out the door in their relationship, something which at this point really wouldn't surprise her.

Looking through her paperwork once more to check that nothing was missed, she let out a silent 'thank you' that everything was filled out. It was the only easy thing she'd done today. Once again she gave a quick glance to her lover, and with a heavy heart came to a conclusion that she didn't want. The very thought weighed her down and crushed her heart, taking her breath away until all that was left was pain but she knew it was for the best – the incident in Hotch's office today only proved that. They'd put everything at risk, both their jobs and livelihoods, and Aaron had Jack to worry about. She loved him and he couldn't even admit to one of their closest friends that she meant something to him, that he felt something for her. He wasn't ready for a relationship or he just wasn't fully invested in having a relationship with her. Either way, she needed to walk away now before they both got hurt because that's the only place their relationship was headed. And it was already killing her.

**\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Thanks for reading **

**Let me know what you think ?**

**Thanks**


End file.
